THE CRASH
by Rose the packs Fang
Summary: Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride meet. What is with Annabeth and Max? Why is Rachel there? Who wants to rule the world? And why is everyone sreaming and running away? I had to redo THE CRASH do to problems.Please Read and Review.Rated T for language.
1. THEY MEET

**FIRST STORY SO TELL ME IF I SHOULD OR SHOULD NOT WRITE MORE **

**I do not own maximum ride or Percy Jackson and the idea came to me while I was reading "Maximum Ride: Freaky Friday?"**

ANNABETH POV

OK Percy is such a Seaweed Brain. I mean really. Who would be able to knock over two swords, a demigod, and Chiron just by taking one step? Percy. The reason why? Because he was screaming (like a girl**) AN: sorry to you Percy lovers but I am going to make fun of him the whole story **

Saying something like "Flying girl w-w-w-with wings!" over and over again and I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Percy! Stop. Take a breath. Then talk." I said

Percy then shouted "Isawthreeflyinggirlsandthreeflyingguys*breath* andaflyingdogfightingmonstersintheforest." OK now I am confused. All *I heard was girls, boys, dog and fighting monsters. With in seconds I was racing out of the arena to the forest. Only to smash into a 17 year old looking girl who was covered in blood when I got there. "

Who are you?" said the girl coldly.

"Who the Hades are YOU!!?" I screamed back meanly.

"That is none of your beeswax. Now who are you?!!" Just then Percy, Grover, and Thalia came crashing in. Percy screamed and ran away. All of us had on a confused look. Then my face hardened and I stared coldly at the girl.

I heard some guy that looked kind of like Percy scream "MAX!!!!!!!" Then all went black

MAX POV

Stupid Erasers! What are they doing here? Thankfully the Flock was here. I heard someone scream so I looked down to see some boy running away. Was that Fang? NO Stupid Voice can you not see that I am busy. Well you asked a question AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There I just took out the last Eraser now to get that boy. I needed to find the Flock they are gone. They must have gone off to fight other Erasers. I landed but immediately felt something smash into me. I looked down to see a girl strangely familiar looking, looking up at me.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly. Is she a White Coat is that how I know her? NO The Voice answered. Go away I thought back.

"Who the Hades are YOU?!!" she screamed back. Who is Hates? No Answer. Of course. Now I was trying to stay calm. Got to find the Flock.

"That is none of your beeswax. Now who are you?!!" I was screaming by then. Just then the boy that looked like fang, a boy with a limp, and a female Fang came running in. Oh great more people to yell at. The guy that looked like Fang but is not Fang looked at me then ran away screaming. Confused I looked at the girl again to see her staring coldly at me, so I returned the stare.

Just then I saw the girl pass out and Fang screaming "MAX!!!" while running towards me. GET OUT OF THERE The Voice screamed. But I was slowly losing conciseness.

**I love Percy but it is just too much fun making fun of him**

MAX'S POV

I woke up to "Annabeth!"

and a girl's voice saying "Annabeth! Father help her." What can this girl's father do to help? Where is the voice he would have answered to that. Oh shit I thought. I opened my eyes to see the 2 boys and the female Fang.

"Oh Annabeth your alive!" Said the female Fang. I looked around to see the guy that looked like Fang but is not Fang curled up in a ball hiding in a bush.

"Fang" was the first thing I said. WOW out of all the things to say I said that wow. Once again no witty comment. Voice I thought where are you. Still no answer.

I must have looked worried because female Fang looked sadly at me. "Who or what is Fang? And Percy get over here to see your girl friend." She yelled. Ok so the guy that looked like Fang but is not Fang is called "Percy". He slowly crawled towards me. Wow must be as paranoid as me. All of a sudden I saw a white flash and a gray-eyed lady was standing in front of me.

"Annabeth?" she asked. "Percy" once again screamed and ran away. "OK? Now Thalia, Grover, do not reveal anything. Long story short Annabeth and some girl switched bodies."

"Wow!" said "Grover" and "Thalia" together.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted but sounded different.

"Annabeth's mother Athena now shut it." She yelled.

"Fine, fine but where is Fang?" I whispered but somehow "Athena" heard.

"This Fang you speak of is with my daughter now GO FIND HER!!" she yelled. Percy screamed once again. (Like a girl) someone needs to talk to that boy about screaming. But then I heard my scream.

ANNABETH'S POV

"Max!" said a male voice. Wake up! I screamed so loud I know all the gods heard me. But my voice sounded different.

"Max you OK?" that guy's voice again.

"Percy?"

"What? Who the hell is Percy?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Who are you?"

"Fang. Now Max are you ok?" the guy asked again.

"Fang, this is not Max." Said some little girl.

"Angel, what do you mean? Not Max?"

"She said her name is Annabeth" OK creepy I do NOT remember tell her my name.  She can read minds. I screamed again but this time a little bit quieter.

"Annabeth? Ha she's Max. I mean she looks like Max and Iggy says she feels like Max. I wonder what a snake feels like oh ummmm." "Fang" put his hand over the mocha colored girl that was talking.

"Nudge, clam down, now we will take to this "Annabeth"'.

Wait they do not believe me? "Yes we do believe you, Annabeth." Said "Angel" Yeah now just relax. Said the voice. I squeaked this time.

"Annabeth" said Angel "that voice you hear is Max's voice or Jeb Max's father. He talks nonsense or sometimes great advice."

"Thanks" I said and thought so this Jeb could hear me. I hear what you say, think and dream. So nothings private?  Nope. Good gods. Then I looked over to see myself walking this way looking very pissed.


	2. WHO'S RED?

**Sorry that I haven't been updating lately or at all I just REALLY hate typing **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson, or this idea**

MAX'S POV OR IS IT ANNABETH'S? mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! OH MAX IS IN ANNABETH'S BODY SO WILL SHE BE MAX OR ANNABETH? OH WELL MAX POV IT IS!!!!

Ohhhhhh! That girl is sooo dead SHE did this that…that… that BITCH!! I will love to ring her neck! "Who are you? What the fucking hell just happened? And why does this Percy person keep screaming?!?!?!?!" I screamed that the top of my lungs. Then I felt all eyes on me.

I look around and Annabeth and I shouted at the same time "What?!?!" causing everyone to jump.

"Max, you both-"

"Look alike" Angel finished for Fang.

"Pshhhh, yeah right and Hades is my dad." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"OK, now…1. Who the hell are you? 2. Who the hell is your scary mom?" I swear I felt like she was about to kill me right then and there. "3. Who the hell is Hades? And finally where the fuck are we?!?"

"Ok? I'm Annabeth, my mom, Athena, Hades my grandpa, and you are in New York" Yeah... thanks for what I already know.

"Percy?" I heard someone in the bushes say. I recognize that voice! Annabeth screamed than whined while everyone just stared at her. "Voice" Athena and I say together knowingly.

"What did he say?" Fang asked Annabeth but was looking at me.

"Run" she answered quickly.

The flock ran into hiding dragging Annabeth with them. Next second Percy is next to me while I hear someone coming through the woods. "Percy! Annabeth…" I could hear the hate in her voice as she said Annabeth. Now I could see the girl, and Percy screamed.

"Rachel. Elisabeth. Dare" I hear Annabeth hiss. R.E.D I thought. But now I got a chance to see her. RED HAIR!! I hissed

"Lissa" I hear the flock say in confusion. LISSA!! That's why I recognize her! I hissed along with Annabeth because I saw Annabeth's pain. She loved Percy but he loves R.E.D. Just like Fang. UURRGGHH!!! Boys are sooo dumb!!

"LISSA!" I shouted

"Sorry? Annabeth are you ok? You know that I'm Rachel right? Are you ok?" Ok good act. I did the hand motion to the flock that meant "come" (**AN: Sorry I don't know the hand motions) **without turning I knew they were there because I saw fear and recognition in RED'S eyes.

"Rachel" Annabeth hissed

As the flock shouted "LISSA!" with so much hate I was proud. But guess who said nothing? If you said Nudge your right! NO… it was Fang. Lissa of Rachel hesitated and Percy screamed in confusion. OMF! Is that Percy mental? I miss the voice. WAOH, WAOH WAAAOOOHH WHAT AM I THINKING! Max  Ya Angel Rachel, I mean Lissa wants to leave and is looking for an escape route.  Thanks Angel.  Your welcome Max.  As I felt her presence leave my head, I grabed Lissa and tied her to a tree. I expected Lissa or Rachel or who ever it is to scream but nooo Percy had to scream again.

"Shut up!" but Percy just kept on screaming. Angel do something Ok Max Percy then, finnaly, shut the hell up. Red-Haired-Wonder's eyes were the size of the moon as she looked from me to Annabeth to the flock and back. (**AN: I JUST HAD TO SAY THAT,IF YOU KNOW THE SONG SING IT IN YOUR HEAD NOW!)**

"Percy, Annabeth who are they??" R.E.D asked calmly. Hum…forgetting the guy you kissed how nice. I hear giggling.

"OUT" I tell Angel firmly

"Sorry" Its ok Angel but please stay out for a few minutes while I curse  ok Max After she left my head I look at R.E.D and smiled.


	3. What's with the RED LIPS?

**Thanks to**

**Vampire Wings**

**Meihua69**

**I own nothing not even a car *tear***

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth's POV

OOO RED is in tttrrrrooooouuuuuuubbbllleee! RED? Rachel Elizabeth Dare OH Max is thinking the same thing. She must have hread me say her name then. Ok! Bye! 

Annabeth you guys need to hide before you find out the truth! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up voice-y person in my or Max's head, we are TRYING to find out the truth so…BACK OFF!!

Max's POV

**Sorry but Annabeth is boring right now**

Muahahahahahahhahahahahhahaha-- I can think what ever I want without an annoying voice bothering me! Wrong Max! There's me! Angel! What have I told you?  Not to read peoples minds but RED is trying to get away again! How? I tied her up! There's Percy Right!

"Oh RED LIPS" I sang to her retreating back. I could see her back stiffen without my birdie senses. **AN: Annabeth in Max's body has her birdie powers for those who forgot.**

"Number 0? Come in number 0" I heard a crackling voice say. Meaning one thing. Two-way microphone.

"Shit" RED LIPS swore loudly. Percy stared at her confused but not screaming meaning whatever he was on before has wore off now.

"You're her" I whispered

"The bad egg" Fang said obviously knowing more about this than me.

"Nooooooooooo" RED LIPS said looking from side to side. Ha! Such a bad liar!

"Why are you here?" I asked innocently.

"I'm here to get— Wait a minute! No! I won't tell you!" Darn so close! Max? Ya…..She's supposed to kill Fang now Damn! I jumped in front of Fang just as a knife was throw aimed at his heart. But me being me is shorter than Fang. The knife went into my shoulder. I screamed a saw blackness. Such a pretty and peaceful color. Black………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Read!

SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME BUT TODAY I FINALLY GOT MY LAZY BUTT UP NOW HERE IS A SORRY AND A LITTLE STORY!

Setting: Spanish Class!

R- Dakota! Fang is awesome!

D- No shit!

R- What do you think about Iggy?!

D-He is awesome! I am Firestar Reowr!!

R- *shakes head* What about…MIGGY!?!

D- R u un idiota!?! *bits desk*

R- YOU BIT A DESK?!?!?!?!?!?!

D- *munch munch munch*

R- OMF, OMFOG, OMS, OMS, OMF, OMJ, OMX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D- *munch munch munch*

R- YOUR EATING A FUCKING DESK! I wonder what Max would do right now? *Goes off to dream land*

D- *Bites wall* She would run away

R- *Skipping With Iggy* I wonder what Angel would do?

D- *munch munch munch* IDK

R- Stop EATING furniture and help me stop the bullies! Maximum Ride Style!! :3

D- *Goes over, talks to them* *They run away screaming* *munch munch munch*

R- eh what's the harm *Bites desk* O MY FUCKING GODS THAT HURT!!!

D- Tee hee it takes iron teeth young Grasshopper *munch munch munch*

R- *Mutters* Young Grasshopper, I'll show you a young Grasshopper *Bites August's **head off* heeheeheehee muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**D- *munch munch munch***

**R- *Chew chew chew* Death to Augustus!!**

**D- *Bites binder* I is h****ungry **

**R- I get revenge *eats August's hand***

**D- uuuuuuuuuuuu**

**R- Stop reading you freak!!**

**D- You're a fucking sick retard with no life *munch munch munch***

**R- lololololololololololololololololololololololol!!! Hey want his toe??**

**D- eeeew I don't wanna get food poisoning!!**

**R- *scream***

**D- hehe you gonna die!!**


	5. Percy has meds?

Thanks to

La tua Cantante101

raikimonducktape99

Zebragirl2014

MaxLynn

Meihua69

Bettycooper2sweet

Disclaimer: nothing but the…..wait no nothing.

**FANG'S POV**

Max, in Annabeth's body, jumped in front of me. Why? I don't know. I saw a flash of silver then Max, still in Annabeth's body, screamed and fell, that was when I saw the blade in her shoulder.

"Damn" Lissa muttered and another knife shot out of her arm. Literally OUT of her arm! But Nudge pulled it to her hand and held it. **(an: magnetism) **

"What are you?" Annabeth, in Max's body, asked.

"Your worst nightmare" Lissa muttered but then shrieked. I snapped my eyes all over her looking for a injure but then I laid my eyes on her back. There were claws digged into her back. The claws belonged to….

**ANNABETH, IN MAX'S BODY'S POV**

O my Hades!! I needed to know who and what these people are right now! I just growed freaken claws and ,maybe, killed RED!….cool. Annabeth? Yeah?…Max needs help and apparently her name is RED LIPS. Good to know. "Ig-person help Max, I got this down!" RED LIPS stared at me in wonder as I looked at my body. Then I got a sickening grin on my face and slashed at every part of visible flesh on her. Unfortuetlly for her, she was wearing shorts and a bikini top. Heehee.

"I…won't……tell….you…..any…thing" RED LIPS gasped out. I felt a tingle and went with the flow. STOP! Never! This is fun!! Suddenly RED LIPS was either getting smaller or…I was in the air. I screamed when I unfocused myself from the flow and stared to fall. But, thankfully, I landed in the arms of….Percy on Blackjack. Good to know his meds have worn off!

**PERCY'S POV**

Boss? Something-

What did I say, er, thought about calling me boss?

Not to, but, boss-

No.

Boss-

Stop it!

*thud*

A flying girl with wings that fell from the sky. Ok then………………………………...................................................................................................

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good? Bad? Need to be deleted? Please help me!!**

**Review!!!!! The green button is somewhere down there!**


	6. hi

Me: This story is now on hold...Hopefully only for a month or two more.

*Voldy walks in*

Voldemort: where am I?

Me: * walks up to V, bouncing*

Voldemort: what do you bloody want?

Me: *poke* *poke* *poke* * pokepokepokepokepoke*

Voldemort: DIE VERMIN! AVADA KADVERA! (sp?)

Me: *not dying* *tears up* *wails*

Voldemort: *stunned into silence*

Me: *sniff sniff* *glares* YOU $&?&&!$%#%^#&$&%*&*%! *shows fangs*

Voldemort: O.o

Me: STAND DOWN!...Now say bye to the readers!

Voldemort: *hiss*

Me: *shrug* good enough! BYE!


	7. THE DEATH OF SOMETHING NOT SO BEAUTIFUL

**I am so so so so soooooo sorry! To be truthful I hate it when other people do this because they started the story so they should be able to finish it. And when other people do this I feel like slaping and punching them in the face for stopping a perfectly good story. However, with my story I'm lost. I cant remember why I started writing this story, what I was hoping to accoplish, or where I wanted this story to go. I promised myself when I started writing that I would never discontinue any of my storys but I have a habit of break any and all promises I make to myself. If anyone, ANYONE, wants to continue this story for my lazy ass self, I thank your kind non-lazy ass soul. And thanks to anyone how reviewed and kept this story going for as long as it did. Thanks to:**

**Vampire Wings**

**Meihua69**

**La tua Cantante101**

**raikimonducktape99**

**Zebragirl2014**

**MaxLynn**

**Bettycooper2sweet**

**Angel Ride**

**WinterSky101**

**Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl **

**Spot'sGalFrom1899**

**maddie-k**

**Radioactive-Nerd-Love-Scene**

**Lost Calamity**

**Night's Fire**

**The Kidnapper of Lost Souls**

**Actor Portrayal**

**Dygen Entreri**

**Texas-Angel2014**

**percabethatw**

**mycroft216**

**MaxandFang101**

**madness is the cure**

**Dark-Angel-Wings-95**

**And anyone else who read this...interesting story. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**


End file.
